


It's All Coming Back to Me Now

by Mixk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Danny's a writer, whose best friend happens to be a rich lawyer who likes to throw balls for his birthday parties. Danny goes, obliged, and stumbles upon an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back to Me Now

Danny can't believe he's actually going to a ball, thrown by none other than his best fucking friend Jackson. It's a little tacky, Danny thinks, but it's Jackson's birthday party, and it's alas one of his duties to attend said party. 

Jackson sent him to his personal tailor to get a tuxedo—because being a lawyer pays a lot more than being a writer, no matter how successful Danny's books are—and even Danny has to admit that he looks pretty damn good. He's been at Jackson's condo all afternoon long, mostly lounging in the living room, watching TV while Jackson took care of everything for the party with Lydia. 

Every guest has arrived now, and Danny's already downed three champagne flutes, because he's in no shape to socialize with Jackson's peers sober. Not to mention that every guest has to wear a ball mask, 'and that means you too, Danny boy, sorry dude' Jackson had said to him earlier.

There are no more than fifty guests, Danny estimates, and they all look stunning; which doesn't surprise Danny one bit, since these people belong to Jackson's socialite world. Jackson didn't want to bother with a formal dinner with that many people, so he just threw a bunch of money at the best catering service he could find to provide his guests with a buffet table and lots of liquor. 

Unfortunately, Danny can't escape Jackson's colleagues, and many of them come talk to him throughout the night. He socializes as best as he can, considering they're not supposed to reveal their names, not always feeling in his element. He talks about his work—not that there's much to talk about—as a writer, and people try to guess who he is. 'Are you famous?' he gets asked a lot, and his answer's always the same, 'more or less'. He's made the _New York Times_ best-selling books list once, and that's about it.

As he goes to get a refill of red wine, Danny feels yet again someone staring at his back. Turning around swiftly, he catches that same blue-eyed man looking at him for a brief second before the latter diverts his eyes away. It's not the first time Danny's noticed him—how could he not, the man oozes sexual appeal—and he's been pondering making a move all night long. He hasn't really been lucky in that department lately, and the single life doesn't sit well with him. He's lonely and that makes him a pretty sad drunk. As he looks around him, at all the happy couples, Danny feels like he's suffocating and decides to escape.

Danny finishes his glass of wine quickly, enjoying the warmth radiating through his body before he walks out of the crowd toward the glass stairs that lead to the empty second floor. Jackson's place is ridiculously spacious, but Danny loves it nonetheless. His favourite part of the condo is the balcony upstairs, which gives a great view of Manhattan. Danny steps onto it through the glass doors, delightfully caressed by a cold night breeze, and draws in a deep breath. He leans on the railing and looks at the city, still roaming with life despite the late hour. 

He's pretty drunk at this point, but he still hears the person that walks through the doors behind him to join him, and he almost whines at the intrusion.

"Jackson, I just need one minute alone," Danny sighs, scrubbing his face tiredly. 

"Sorry to disappoint," a smooth voice graces Danny's ears, and he's soon joined by the mysterious man standing beside him. Danny tenses instinctively at the new presence, turning slightly to take a better look at the man. He's tall, about Danny's height, and has a sharp, stubbled jaw. 

"Oh," is all Danny says, and he blames the alcohol for being so slow. "Sorry about that."

"Do you want me to leave?" the man says, his gaze so captivating in a familiar way that Danny can't quite place. 

"No, it's fine," Danny replies, directing his eyes back ahead of him, feeling a little bit hotter despite the cool temperature outside. 

"Don't like hanging out with the privileged bastards, do you?"

"And what makes you think that?" Danny retorts, turning his attention back at the man with half a smile. 

"More money, more problem," the man says and full on smirks at him, causing Danny's heart to skip a beat. That smile. That line, that tone. A chill runs through Danny's body as he realizes who this man is.

"Derek," he breathes out, his legs shaking all of a sudden, forcing him to hold the handrail to stabilize himself. Derek's hands are on his hips in a second, and they're standing closer than Danny's comfortable with. He should've figured it out sooner, should've recognized Derek's posture, his walk, his Goddamn  _eyes_. In Danny's defence, Derek did change quite a bit; he's put on more muscle, he's stopped styling his hair like a douche, keeps that light stubble that works oh so well on him. 

"Hello, Dan," Derek murmurs, smiling softly at him as he takes off his mask. Danny can't believe this is happening. He can't believe that after all these years, he and Derek are standing here. But it is happening, even if Danny's head's clouded with alcohol, he's still lucid enough to distinguish reality from fantasy. It took him a long time to banish every memory he and Derek had ever made, it took him a year to get over Derek, to stop crying over the loss. But when Derek touches him like this, when he holds Danny like that, arms securely wrapped around Danny's waist, Danny just has to admit that it's all coming back to him now.

His life with Derek. 

Their first date at the coffee shop Derek worked at when they were still in college. Their first kiss at Rockaway Beach. Their first stupid fight over a guy that was never a threat. Their first time. Their moving in together. The first piece of furniture they bought together. The first and last anniversary. Derek's graduation. The farewell.

"I don't know what to say," Danny croaks, getting his mask off as well, almost choking on sobs that he tries to keep from escaping. He really doesn't know what to say, too overwhelmed. 

"Then don't say anything," Derek returns, his hands coming up to frame Danny's face before he brings their lips together in a kiss. It's everything Danny never knew he was looking for. It's familiar and it's new all at once, and it's exhilarating. 

The kiss lasts forever, and Danny loses himself in it, in Derek, his arms hugging Derek close and tight. His heart is racing, and a couple tears have streamed down his face, but all Danny can focus on is the feel of Derek's soft lips against his, contrasting with Derek's stubble grazing his chin. 

Danny doesn't think about what this kiss entails, what this means, other than the fact that he's happy right this instant, that Derek makes him happy, and that he missed Derek a whole lot more than the thought. 

Derek lets out a sob when their lips part, surprisingly, and it makes Danny break down. In a matter of minutes, they're both a bundle of sobbing mess, holding onto each other for dear life, barks of laughter mixed in the tears. 

They kiss again, and again, like drowning men who have finally found their up way to the surface. If they are to resume where they left off, there are bound to be complications, and a lot of lectures—most from Jackson, Danny thinks—but it could also be the greatest thing to ever happen to Danny. He pulls away from Derek to look him in the eye, and as though having heard all his thoughts, Derek says, "Yes, I want us to get back together."

"Okay," is all Danny says, because there's nothing else to say, after all. He grins at Derek, and as the latter returns it, Danny thinks for the first time in a while that his life isn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much I did writing it. Inspired by Céline Dion's song of the same name. I'm a sucker for angst and AU's. Comments = ♥


End file.
